Watch It Earth Boy!
by Ice Mistress99
Summary: Aideen O'Connor is NOT one to be messed with and left. Especially for fifteen years. She has found 221B Baker Street, and she intends to bring up the past with Sherlock, in a rather painful way. After that, she, Sherlock, John and Molly make quite the trio! Rated T for caution. I'm not used to rating things K. Eventual OC/Mycroft.
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you so stupid?" That question was one of the most frequent questions Sherlock ever asked, and one of the most annoying. It was the last thing he had said to a certain young woman the same age as him; 23. She was tall, the same height as Sherlock, sharp green eyes, fair skin, and her name was Aideen O'Connor.

* * *

The last time she had seen Sherlock was not a very nice memory. He had taken advantage of her in their childhood friendship, leaving her without even saying goodbye when he left at the age of 15, and as soon as Aideen had been old enough, she'd started tracking him down. On the road, she'd learned self defense, such as karate, and spy fighting, and she was naturally very smart. **Spy fighting like Black Widow. FYI.**

Aideen slung her backpack over her shoulder, her backpack being the only thing other than her bow, quiver of course, and her dagger. She got off the bus and pushed her black frames glasses up her nose. Being good with computers had come in handy last night when she'd found Sherlock Holmes website and had been able to have the location of the updates. As soon as she had, she'd put her thin laptop and collapsible bow in her backpack, as well as her few clothes, and gotten on a bus from the northern side of London, to a few streets from Baker Street. She rented a flat on Baker Street, and went over to 221b Baker Street.

* * *

Sherlock groaned and violently grabbed his phone, if only to shut up it's stupid ringing.

"What?" He snapped, and Lestrade answered,

"Sherlock, we found a body." Sherlock's interest was sparked.

"Where."

"St John's street."

"Very well. Bring your least annoying officers." He hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket in his coat.

"Case?" John asked, without looking up.

"No need to come." Sherlock replied and strode out the door. Not twenty minutes passed before the doorbell rang and Mrs Hudson hurried downstairs to answer the door. She soon came up and said,

"John dear, young woman here to Sherlock. She asked if she could wait. I told her she could." John nodded, putting down his laptop. The girl that came in was tall, fair skinned, red hair, green eyes, and looked fairly calm. John looked at her for a moment before asking,

"You aren't here for a case are you?" The girl looked at him and smiled. It was a nice smile.

"Hello to you too." John almost slapped himself. He was getting like Sherlock!

"I'm so sorry. Hi, I'm John Watson." The young woman shook his offered hand.

"Aideen O'Connor." John looked surprised.

"Aideen?" Aideen's face changed.

"Yes. Aideen, the one Sherlock, judging by your face, has told you about. Did he say I was a slut?"

"No!" Aideen twitched her eyebrows, nodding.

"Pleasant surprise. I should've thought he would insult me in every way possible. Calling me a Mick-slut, that sort of thing."

"Well, he only accidentally told me about you. I hooked onto him and he told me as little as possible."

"Well, would you like to hear the story from my point of view?" Aideen asked, and John nodded.

"Please. If I heard it from Sherlock's, I'd most likely get nothing but his side, saying he was always right and things like that." John sat down and Aideen set down her backpack, sitting on the floor.

"You can sit on the couch, you know." John said after a moment, causing Aideen to smile.

"Yes, but I prefer not to."

"So. I knew Sherlock since I was around three, we lived near each other and no one else was our age so naturally enough we corresponded a lot. As we got older, Sherlock sadly started developing his already far too developed brain, and started using me as a science project. Like a lab rat. He never appreciated my cooperation, never said thank you. Just kept telling me what to do and asking me why I was so stupid. He messed up a lot, but I didn't complain. For twelve years he just experimented on me, giving me nothing but scars, then one day, I went over to his house, and he was gone. He'd moved, and he hadn't even said goodbye, or thank you for the twelve years of letting him experiment on me. So, when I was older, I started tracking him down, learning how to defend myself on the way. I have always been sort of smart, so I found Sherlock's website and uh...hacked his location, and here I am."

"Why would he call you a Mick-slut?"

"Because I'm Irish. Hence the name, looks, and temper. It may not seem like it, but I have a dreadfully short temper."

"How smart are you really?" John asked, naturally curious.

"Well..." Aideen looked him up and down. "You used to have to walk with a cane, you were a doctor in the war, the Afghanistan war to be precise, you are the person who tends to apologize when you break into places with Sherlock, you have a gay sister, and you aren't gay, naturally enough disliking being called so by Mrs. Hudson." John was astonished. She was as good as Sherlock! A little better as she could see he wasn't gay.

"Just a few things I want to know how you could tell. The cane, and not being gay." He asked, and Aideen smiled.

"The cane, you have calluses on your hand where only a cane would rub, not being gay, you don't have a ring, and you aren't wearing anything rainbow or such a thing that signifies gay people. Also...you don't have the gay person look. Also you look healthy, another thing that gay people aren't." John nodded.

Their conversation, which was about how Sherlock had experimented on her, was interrupted when the front door opened and slammed harshly.

"Oh dear. He's in a temper." John groaned. Aideen clenched her fists.

"Might not be the best time to confront him." John warned.

"Och it's the perfect time!" Aideen hissed, her accent showing up. John held up his hands in surrender.

"I shan't interfere." He murmured, and sat in his chair. Sherlock soon stormed into the room, grumbling and growling about something like, 'fake body! just a teenager prank! idiot inspector!' and Aideen took a small breath, attracting Sherlock's attention.

"Who are you? Never mind, get out." Aideen crossed her arms. "No." She replied, a nonchalant look coming across her face. John suppressed a smile. She was good.

"Who the he-" Aideen then slapped him. "No swearing, _Sherly.__" _She hissed, and yanked up her long sleeves.

"Remember me? The 'stupid' one? The Mick? The lab rat? The thing for you to experiment on?!" Once the cloth of the sleeves was pulled away, several scars were revealed, many long and jagged, all that looked painful. Sherlock's eyes widened for once, and Aideen punched him hard on the arm, shouting,

"You didn't even say goodbye! You used me for years then just picked up and left! You call yourself a detective for justice!"

"I am!" Aideen's eyes flashed. "Prove it. Deduct this Sasanach!" She slapped him hard across the face then punched him in the stomach. She shook her fist, blowing out a short breath. Sherlock groaned, and muttered,

"Mick." That added onto Aideen's anger and she grabbed his arm, bending it backwards onto his back and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't appall me when I'm angry. Oh wait. You just _did._" She jerked him around wrenching his arm, punching his eye, then grabbed the lapels of his shirt, shoving him backwards onto the chair. She started forward, then stopped, clenching her fists again, and took a few deep breaths, closing her eyes.

"Oh dear!" Everyone's attention was drawn to Mrs. Hudson, who was standing startled in the doorway, her hand covering her mouth. Then she went up to Aideen and hugged her gently.

"Thank you dear. He deserved that." Aideen was clearly startled, her eyes widening and her mouth opening in slight surprise.

"W-well, you're welcome." She said, at a loss for anything better to say. Mrs. Hudson patted her on the back and went out of the room. Aideen stared after her then covered her mouth, starting to giggle. John started chuckling, then Aideen started laughing out loud with him. Then Aideen looked over at Sherlock, and saw he was unconscious. She winced.

"Oh I hate my temper..." She sighed. John put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Hudson was right. He did deserve that. He's been particularly insufferable lately." Aideen sighed and then she pushed and pulled Sherlock into a comfortable position on the couch, even putting a blanket over him. Then she went into the kitchen with John, who cleared the table and made some tea.

* * *

Sherlock opened his eyes and groaned, his stomach, arm and eye were hurting. He got up and took some painkiller, then looked in the kitchen, where he saw Aideen and John sitting at the table, drinking some tea and talking. John looked over and saw Sherlock, and waved his hand, telling him to come in.

"Aideen is going to help us solve mysteries from now on Sherlock." John announced, as he brought his tea to his mouth, starting to drink it quickly so he wouldn't have to answer Sherlock. Aideen's mouth quirked; smart. So surprising, not, Sherlock protested.

"No! She's a girl!" John put down his tea and replied,

"Yes, she is a girl, a girl you owe. You tortured her for years Sherlock, you owe her that. And her family is dead, also Mrs. Hudson's taken a fancy to her and wants to see her every day, so that is the only answer to the problem without Mrs. Hudson pestering you daily about having her over." Sherlock opened his mouth to protest, but then John glared at him, then flicked his gaze to Aideen, who had one elbow on the table, gazing out the window, and all over looked lonely. John and Sherlock's silent conversation was interrupted by Mrs. Hudson bustling in.

"Sherlock dear, Mycroft is downstairs. He wants to see you." She said, and Aideen jolted out of her reverie. "Actually now he's upstairs." She said, not looking up from her tea, which she was staring into. Sherlock turned and saw his older brother indeed, standing and leaning against the wall.

"What do you want, Mycroft?" Sherlock asked in his usual annoyed tone of voice.

"I want you to go out to Ireland later this week on a case. It shouldn't take you more than a day to complete." Mycroft took in Sherlock's rather bruised face, raising a single eyebrow, and saying nothing.

"What case?" Sherlock queried, and Mycroft replied,

"A missing girl. Name of Eavan O'Brien. They will give you the details upon your arrival."

"Very well. You can go now." Sherlock finished, pointing. Mycroft shrugged slightly and turned to leave, but a quiet, Irish accented voice, unmistakably feminine, said softly,

"Hello Mycroft." Mycroft turned and saw Aideen standing next to Sherlock and John. Something flickered across his usually emotionless face, and he nodded to Aideen.

"Aideen. Have you quite recovered from my brother's torturing?" A small smile came onto Aideen's pretty face, and she nodded.

"And I got him back for it." She added, glancing sideways, and Mycroft nodded, looking at Sherlock once more, before exiting the room. Aideen then went over to her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to my flat. I'll see ye tomorrow." She said, and John gave her a sideways hug, and Sherlock waved as she left, skipping down the stairs in an abnormally cheerful fashion. They heard her bidding goodbye to Mrs. Hudson, and John watched her go down the street to her flat, quickly opening the door of her flat and entering. John sighed.

"I will not deny it will be nice to have a human being around here other than Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson." John sighed, then retreated into his room for the night.

**I really shouldn't be writing this story...at least not for a while...Why am I so nice again? Oh well! I'll try to update this and Just Say Yes, as well as Feminist? Yep! more often! Review and PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm here with another chapter! The first one to review will get my good will and reviews on their stories when I can!**

The second day after the just written one, Aideen came over to Sherlock's flat rather early in the morning, about 8:00. Sherlock was already gone, on his flight to Ireland, and Aideen and John were working on cleaning the flat to annoy Sherlock when he got back.

At noon, after a hard half day of cleaning, Aideen was carrying a box of papers, when the doorbell rang.

"Oh bother!" She exclaimed; Mrs. Hudson was out, so she precariously went downstairs, and opened the door, revealing Mycroft.

"Oh, Mycroft! Hi..." Aideen blew some hair out of her eyes, readjusting her grip on the box of papers, and said,

"Um, want to come in? John and I are trying to clean up in here a bit, so it will be a bit busy, but if you don't mind that, we've managed to clear up the couch area and hutch." Mycroft nodded and Aideen stepped aside, saying,

"If you could go up, I have to go get something from my flat. I'll be right back." She set down the box of papers and ran down the street to her flat. She grabbed lighting fluid, returning to Sherlock's flat quickly. She and John worked while they talked to Mycroft, who was in an abnormally talkative mood, telling them of a few cases he had been so kind as to solve for Sherlock while he was gone. He left after a few hours, leaving Aideen and John alone in the flat to continue cleaning. Then Aideen started humming, then broke out into a song.

By a lonely prison wall,  
I heard a young girl calling  
Michael, they have taken you away,  
For you stole Trevelyan's corn,  
So the young might see the morn.  
Now a prison ship lies waiting in the bay.

Low lie the fields of Athenry  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly  
Our love was on the wing, we had dreams and songs to sing  
It's so lonely 'round the fields of Athenry.

By a lonely prison wall,  
I heard a young man calling  
Nothing matters, Mary, when you're free  
Against the famine and the Crown,  
I rebelled, they cut me down.  
Now you must raise our child with dignity.

Low lie the fields of Athenry  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly  
Our love was on the wing, we had dreams and songs to sing  
It's so lonely 'round the fields of Athenry.

By a lonely harbor wall,  
she watched the last star falling  
As that prison ship sailed out against the sky  
Sure she'll wait and hope and pray,  
for her love in Botany Bay  
It's so lonely 'round the fields of Athenry.

It's so lonely 'round the fields of Athenry.

Low lie the fields of Athenry  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly  
Our love was on the wing, we had dreams and songs to sing  
It's so lonely 'round the fields of Athenry.

She finished and hummed again. Then she heard a knock on the door, and she slid down the rail, landing lightly on her feet and opened the door, saying as she did,

"Heello?" She leaned against the door, a smile on her lips, ignoring her extremely ruined hairstyle. A young woman with a pretty face and long light brown hair bound in a ponytail and rather plain clothes stood there, and was clearly surprised by the sight of another person than Mrs. Hudson, John or Sherlock opening the door.

"H-hi, I'm Molly Hooper. I-is Sherlock here?" Aideen didn't answer for a minute, for this was going through her brain.

_Looking for Sherlock, nervous to ask a stranger, non-complimentary clothes, ordinary, very little make up, badly done...stressed, likes Sherlock and knows he doesn't notice her._

"Oh, um, nnno, but...John and I could use your help cleaning the flat! Why don't you come in?" When Molly looked unsure, Aideen said,

"Please? I've been stuck with guys lately, I would really like some girl company. Oh! I'm Aideen O'Connor, childhood friend of Sherlock and Mycroft." She held out her hand and Molly shook it, coming inside.

"If you go up, John can assign you your place and I can go get you some of my clothes to clean in." Aideen darted outside before Molly had a chance to protest, and Molly went upstairs, putting her purse down by the bottom of the stairs with her coat, and asked John once he assigned her cleaning,

"Who is she?" John sighed.

"She knew Sherlock in her childhood, and to be blunt...he tortured her. He used her as a science experiment. She tracked down Sherlock and long story short, she now is part of our team." Molly bit her lip.

"She's awful cheerful for such a sad past." She ventured, and John chuckled.

"You have no idea. She even sings."

"Yes I do." John and Molly turned around quickly in surprise and saw Aideen leaning on the doorway with one hand, holding some clothes against her hip with the other, grinning.

"Here are your clothes, Molly! Now get back to work John!" She joked, shooing John back to work, herself going to work washing Sherlock's carpet in his bedroom with the rented machine. Molly started cleaning after changing into the clothes and after about two hours, Aideen came out with her arms full of paper. She threw the paper into a half full metal trash can, then blew her hair out of her face, and saw Molly's hair, still in a ponytail, sticking to her sweaty face. Aideen looked around and saw that the living room was practically clean. She took the trash can downstairs and threw it out, then returned and helped finish the living room. They finished much faster once Aideen was helping, then she put away the last scrub-brushes and clapped her hands.

"All right, now John, go get something for dinner please, and Molly, come with me." John saluted Aideen, causing her to curtsy, and they both laughed, causing Molly to smile timidly. Aideen grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her into the spotless bathroom, and said as she sat Molly down and pulled out of her own purse hair necessities,

"When was the last time someone did your hair?" Molly shrugged.

"A really long time ago." Aideen harrumphed.

"That explains it. Ugh! Where is that miserable book?!" She exclaimed, and then said, sighing,

"Okay, your hair is most likely dirty, so you go ahead and wash it with this, I'll be right back." She darted out of the bathroom then popped back in, saying,

"Don't go anywhere." Molly took her hair out of the ponytail and washed it, finishing drying it as Aideen darted back in, breathless.

"OK! I got it. You ready to be made," She struck a silly pose, "beautiful?" Molly smiled, nodding.

"Come oooon!" Aideen exclaimed, dropping her pose. "Say something other than yes, no, maybe, I don't mind either way! Have a mind of your own!" Molly bit her lip, flushing slightly. Aideen dropped her teasing and silly attitude, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, what's wrong? Why are you so scared to have a mind of your own?" She asked, sitting down on the counter with Molly.

"Well...when I was little, my mother was rather addicted to liquor. So she tended to get drunk, and-"

"Break your spirit." Aideen finished, spitting out the words like poison. She rubbed Molly's back and said,

"I went through the same thing. When I was little my parents were both drunkards, so I escaped to Sherlock's house as often as I could. Anyway! That's in the past, and no one is going to mind if you have a mind of your own now. And when you're around me, which is going to be a lot, you're going to speak your mind, because I will bug you until it's a habit. And you're going to have fun, not in a morgue, or anything else, but in the proper places, the mall, the park, the shops, you're going to have a life again. You're going to be my sister." Molly's eyes had a shine in them, and Aideen noticed that she had beautiful brown eyes. Aideen smiled and said, hopping off the counter,

"Now let's make you beautiful. Tomorrow, after we finish cleaning, you can come with me shopping. And...I have a favor to ask."

"Can you _please_live with me in my flat? It's so lonely there and we could have so much fun!" Her eyes pleaded Molly to accept, and Molly bit her lip, then smiled and nodded quickly.

"I will. It's really lonely at my place too. I hate being lonely." Aideen shrieked and hugged Molly quickly, then said to calm herself,

"OK okay, calming down. Now let's do this!"

* * *

Two hours later, John, Aideen and Molly were asleep on the couches, sleeping deeply, tired from the hard work of the day.

**Ha ha! Two updates in one day. Boo yah! *Fist bumps with myself.* Let's see now, what next? REVIEW PLEASE SORRY FOR CAPS BUT I AM SO HAPPY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review!**

Aideen got up early the next morning, and not wanting to wake up Molly or John, who were still sound asleep and from the looks of it exhausted still from the hard work, she went to work very carefully, working hard to try and finish before they woke up. She cleaned the kitchen, the extra bathroom, and was working on washing the stairs wooden surfaces when they woke up. She was going through the living room when she saw them stretching, and said,

"Well, good morning! Or afternoon, more afternoon now. I'm almost done, so you don't need to start cleaning just yet." John got up and said,

"You could've woken us up." Molly sat up too and looked a bit guilty. Aideen smiled and shook her head.

"No, you were tired. You needed to sleep. Besides! Now I have more time to go shopping with Molly and you can take another long nap." She smiled at them and hurried to finish the stairs.

Molly went into the bathroom and brushed her hair, finishing just as Aideen skipped in, wearing fresh clothes and her hair up in a pretty bun.

"I brought some fresh clothes for you! Here, I'll go downstairs and I'll be waiting outside for you. Hurry up!" She smiled and ran out.

Aideen contemplated as she waited, thinking about what sort of clothes would compliment Molly's form best and things like that.

The two young women went shopping, and Aideen found one outfit that fit her and complimented her eyes. It was a fitting brown shirt with green sprays of sequins, sleeveless, and a loose shrug, brown and blue, a flowing skirt, a sheer layer of material on top with a slip underneath and blue flats. Aideen put Molly's hair in a pretty hairstyle with a wing of hair resting on her forehead, and Aideen clasped her hands.

"It's so beautiful! You are gorgeous!" She exclaimed, and holding Molly's hand, she spun her in the mirror. Molly laughed happily and spun once more, watching the flow-y skirt swish around her legs.

"It is pretty." She admitted, and Aideen smiled.

"Come on, let's go get some more dresses for you, then we can go have some fun at a place I know." They did just that, and then Aideen took her to a place where a singer was singing. Then the singer got down, and Aideen pulled Molly towards the stage.

"What are we doing? Molly asked, and Aideen replied,

"We're going to sing! Come on!" Molly hesitated then ran with Aideen up to the stage. She **wanted **to do this, she realized. To do something daring, silly and fun. Aideen picked the song Stronger by Kelly Clarkson, a song Molly luckily knew the words to. The music started and Aideen started singing.

You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

Aideen looked over at Molly, nodding to encourage her to sing, and Molly then planted her feet firmly, and sang with vigor,

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Aideen stopped and Molly continued, getting into it and walking around the stage.

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

Aideen joined her and they lifted their free hands not holding the mikes, moving in beat to the music.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Molly continued this part without Aideen.

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

Aideen joined Molly and they both got into it really hard, Molly singing the stretched note of 'stronger!'

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_[2x]_  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(When I'm alone)

They stopped and the crowd erupted into cheers. They heard a general chorus of 'again!' and Molly shrugged. Aideen picked one, and it began. She sang this one by herself, Molly joining in the chorus.

I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

Addicted to the love I found  
Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time  
Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keeping faith, karma comes around  
I will spend the rest of my life

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

Aideen stopped and Molly sang,

You helped me see  
The beauty in everything

Catching my breath, letting it go,

Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Aideen grabbed Molly's hand and they sang vigorously together;

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Aideen; Catch my breath!

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now  
It's all so simple now

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Molly; (Catch my breath)

Aideen; Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
(Catch my breath)  
Molly and Aideen; Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now.

They bowed and left the stage, getting out of the crowd, and sitting on the edge of a fountain, catching their breath from singing. Aideen pulled out her phone, having gotten a notification, and saw a video had uploaded, labelled: Two Young Women Sing Kelly Clarkson Songs Perfectly! She tapped it, and it was her and Molly singing just now! She laughed and showed Molly. She smiled and leaned back on her elbows, still breathing slightly hard. Aideen put away her phone and leaned back on her hands, tipping her head back to look at the sky.

"So now what do we do?" Aideen asked, and Molly pursed her lips.

"Maybe start moving my stuff into your flat?" Aideen raised an eyebrow as she continued to look at the sky, then nodded.

"OK, let's go do that. Do you have a lot of stuff?" Molly shrugged.

"We can just get the bare necessities. Most of it's just trash or rented furniture." Aideen hopped up and held out her hand to Molly.

"Let's go then!" Molly took her hand and they ran to Molly's apartment. (The running was, of course, Aideen's doing.)

* * *

John did as Aideen had predicted and took a nap, sleeping from 12:00 until 3:00 in the afternoon. After that, he typed on his blog, always having plenty of that to do, and continued doing that until Aideen entered, flopping onto Sherlock's chair in an exhausted manner.

"OK, I think this day has officially made it onto my 'busiest days of my life' list. I got up at six, cleaned, went to the store and shopped with Molly for three hours, went to the park and sang, then moved Molly's stuff into my flat because we're going to be flatmates, and managed to drag my tired body over here." She blew out a long breath and puffed the strands of hair away from her face. She put her hand up and pulled the hairpiece out of her hair, allowing her red hair to fall all over the place. Including over her face. John looked up and started chuckling at her, and Aideen laughed once, sliding down until her head leaned against the back of the chair, her legs crossed to the side.

"That certainly sounds like a busy day." John agreed, saving his blog edits and closing the laptop. Aideen sighed and groaned,

"I should probably go to bed, but I'm too tired to." John nodded and slid down in his own seat, resting his chin on his chest and joining his hands on his chest.

"Gonna wait for Sherlock to get back?" Aideen muttered, forcing her eyes to remain open. John just grunted in affirmation. Aideen got up, not moving her hair away, and mumbled as she stumbled into the kitchen,

"Gonna make coffee then." She quickly brewed a super strong pot of coffee and gave John a cup, drinking her own cup completely black with sugar. She quickly woke up, and so did John, and she asked, turning the coffee mug in her hands,

"Do you want more? I'm warning you now, I get happy and hyper when I have a lot of coffee late at night." John grinned, now wide awake, handing her his mug, which she filled again with her own.

After two more cups of coffee, it was almost as if they were tipsy. Both John and Aideen were giggling madly, at the slightest joke or funny thing.

"I think.." Aideen giggled, pushing her empty coffee cup away, "We better not have any more coffee." John chuckled.

"I agree." Aideen glanced at the clock and groaned, laughing afterwards.

"Oh gosh it's 1:00. This can't be healthy." She laughed, sliding down in her seat, and kicking her legs over the arms of her chair. She heard someone coming up the stairs and tilted her head back, seeing everything upside down. She saw it was Sherlock and exclaimed,

"Aha the triumphant return! Wwwelcome home!" She laughed and John laughed as well. Sherlock looked uncertain and asked John,

"What did you two do?" Aideen laughed uncontrollably, covering her mouth, and her whole body shook from laughing. John chuckled as he held up a coffee mug and said,

"Coffee."

"Coffee wouldn't make you like that." Sherlock pointed at Aideen.

"Oi!" Aideen exclaimed, then burst into giggles again.

"It would if you had about four cups of black coffee that was brewed for fifteen minutes straight." John explained, and Aideen let out a particularly loud peal of laughter, thus making John laugh more. Aideen got up and said, trying not to laugh,

"I think I'd better go to bed now. Good night, John, Sherlock." John waved and Sherlock grunted, going into his room to change. John chuckled as he heard Aideen burst into laughter, and went into his own room into bed.

* * *

**Apologies for that bit, but last night my sisters and I, as well as a friend went to Dairy Queen and got a bit of a sugar high, all of us. We were being a lot like that and it was super fun, so I had to have Aideen do it. :) Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry, but I am stopping these stories until I am allowed to write in them as I wish. Sorry, but I have enough stories on icecrystal1999. Bye!**


End file.
